


♦ A Tale of Six Trillion Years and One Night

by EvelynLawliet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Destiel Day, Love Confessions, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was a special day, he remembered while trying to tame his hair. It was September 18, which meant it had been six years since he had raised Dean from Hell. Drained from his powers, Castiel couldn’t just watch him throughout the day, like he used to when he was still with his grace. No, now that he was human, he had to be content that Dean would even want him around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ A Tale of Six Trillion Years and One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Destiel Day/Cas's Birthday, everybody! c:

Castiel took a deep breath. It had been a while since he had been experiencing those...Different thoughts in the shower. Of course, said thoughts had always been a constant inside his head, but in the shower they seemed more vivid; more intense. It was as if he had nothing else to think about, and therefore his mind took creative license to scavenge through whatever it felt like.

The result was always the same, and although Castiel – contrary to popular belief – did know what to do with a hard on, that didn’t mean he _wanted_ to do anything about it. Because, as always, the thoughts that circled his lust induced brain, were about no one else than Dean Winchester.

And what was Castiel supposed to do with that? Whenever he’d even try saying something that remotely got out of the friendship level, Dean just cut him off. ‘ _I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition_ ’, he’d say, to which Dean would reply with ‘ _yeah, thanks for that_ ’.

So, truly, Castiel was between the rock and a hard place. His options were few, and neither of them were what he would normally choose. Sure, he could talk to Dean about it, about how he had been madly in love with him for the best, I don’t know, _six goddamned years_. But that would only mean the end of their friendship, and that was something Castiel was sure he couldn’t take.

With that thought in mind, he walked out of the shower and dried himself slowly, his cock slapping against his belly as he tried to just will it away. And it didn’t help. Well, it was obvious that it didn’t help. It never did and, especially today, why would it be any different? Castiel sighed and stood in front of the mirror, taking in his reflection.

Today was a special day, he remembered while trying to tame his hair. It was September 18, which meant it had been six years since he had raised Dean from Hell. Drained from his powers, Castiel couldn’t just watch him throughout the day, like he used to when he was still with his grace. No, now that he was human, he had to be content that Dean would even want him around.

Licking at his lips, Castiel slid on his clothes and left the bathroom, realizing, as he looked through the window, that the night was falling already. There were heated voices coming from the living room, and he followed the sound a little warily, not wanting to eavesdrop, but also immensely curious.

It was Sam’s voice that he heard first. “...anything about it, Dean! Come on, we all know you want to, he wants to, and it would be so goddamn easy to just go and tell him that.” He sounded exasperated, and it made Castiel frown, because Sam never sounded that upset.

“Yeah? And how can you be so sure that he likes me? For God’s sakes, Sam, it’s been six years, he would have said something right now.” Castiel recognized the voice as Dean’s, and he instantly felt his chest clenching. Since when did Dean liked someone? And a guy, for all he could gather.

The sound of Sam’s huff reached him. “Well, have you?” he shot back, and Castiel heard Dean wincing. With saddening reality, Castiel could imagine the way Dean’s shoulders would hunch over, and the way he’d start loathing himself yet again.

His predictions were confirmed when Dean spoke again, this time in a voice that almost didn’t sound his, it was so low. “Cas doesn’t like me, Sam.”

And oh.

 _Oh_.

Castiel didn’t think; he was pretty sure he couldn’t have, either, even if he had tried. The implications of those words lead him into view, and before Dean could say the ‘ _Cas_ ’ his lips had started to say, the blue-eyed shut him with the most desperate kiss he could muster.

At first, Dean was unmoving, and Castiel was afraid the Cas he had mentioned wasn’t him. But then there were hands clutching at his hips and pulling him closer, and Castiel could do nothing more but giving in and sliding his hands to Dean’s hair, gripping the strands as if his life depended on it.

The only indication that Sam had left the room was a small chuckle followed by footsteps, but those were registered at the back of Castiel’s mind. He could only think about how Dean was leading him backwards until the back of his knees hit the couch. Castiel fell back, and suddenly he was shirtless again, and he just needed Dean’s clothes _off_.

Apparently, the hunter was within the program, and he undressed them both in an impressively low amount of time. And then they were panting against each other, kissing every bit of skin they could reach as their hands gripped the other’s cock to stroke it almost as fast as their pulse was beating.

“Dean,” Castiel started, and Dean looked up at him with such open devotion that he couldn’t help but coming as he whispered the next words. “I love you.”

Dean followed him almost at the same moment, his whole body shivering as he went limp against Castiel. “I love you, too, Cas,” he said back. They stayed there for a long moment, recovering from their orgasms and basking in each other’s warmth.

Castiel had lived, up until that day, for precisely six trillion years, but that was, without a doubt, the best night of his life.


End file.
